golden sun : the way it should have gone
by HImyNAMEisPHIL15
Summary: this is basically golden sun with a few ... ok loads of changes , i like the game but my story will be better.


My first fanfic in a while and my very first golden sun one so I hope no one is mean J

Disclaimer : I don't own anything , at all , except the computer I'm using

Chapter 1 : 'god damn old man !'

Isaac woke up with a huge yawn and rolled of his bed on to his feet , looking out of the window he saw kraden waiting by the door tapping his foot on the floor , Isaac sighed "god damn old man you cant give a kid 5 minutes extra sleep ?" he picked up his green cloth shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head , he looked over to the wall seeing his sword in its sheath (a.n sorry if that's spelt wrong) and decided it was too far away , with a smile he said "move !" he pulled his outstretched hand towards him , it flew through the air … and dropped at his feet . He frowned " awwww still not good enough!"

Across from Isaacs house mias head flew up from the table , she frowned seeing she had fallen asleep again , seeing kraden outside she got up and left , taking her wooden stick. " good morning sir !" she called , he smiled at her "well at least your awake" he said Mia smiled " Isaac not up yet ?" he shook his head , just then Isaac jumped through the door, he was surprised to see mia " where'd you come from ?" he asked "ISAAC !" Isaac flinched as kradens rod connected with his knee " your up late again" kraden said sternly "cure" Isaac muttered " sorry sir" kraden smiled before Isaac said " hey , where's garet ?" kraden frowned again "sleeping ?" Isaac asked with a cocky smile "Shall we head to his house ?" said mia trying to distract the two from there argument " yes , let's" kraden said turning and walking down the stairs , "you owe me" she said before following. Isaac frowned "hey , I didn't even want to train" before running after them.

Garet was sat outside , rocking back and forwards slowly "garet ?" he looked up to see kraden , mia and Isaac , he smiled "oh hello" Isaac crouched down "garet ? Are you ok ?" he looked up again and nodded . Then the 4 heard a voice "hey garet , how come you couldn't find me ?" they looked up as jenna jumped from the roof "what's going on !" shouted kraden The 5 18 year olds turned to face him shocked at his outburst, he sighed "you no what ? It doesn't matter" the others sighed " but I tell you what does matter TRAINING" the adepts just stared "ok" he said " jennna, you mia and garet will train over there" he pointed " why are we training ? What for ?" asked Isaac , kraden smiled , "I'm glad you asked Isaac , come with me" and he led Isaac to his house.

"you see this ?" he pointed at a table in the corner , Isaac couldn't help but smile "it's a model of the world of weyard" he continued , Isaac gasped it was huge "and you wanna no why there was a rumble jus then he said pointing at the items on the floor . Isaac eyes went wide "b… but .. There , there wasn't an earthquake"  
Kraden shook his head " when we head outside mia will run over to tell us jenna was kidnapped by 3 men and a girl holding rubies of some sort , then we will see one on the floor , it will be the mars star"  
Isaac was confused , he knew all about the elemental lighthouses and how alchemy would be unleashed around the world "how do you know , why are you telling me not anyone else "  
Kraden smiled and whispered " a scholar always reveals his secrets before he dies"  
Isaac stared as kraden stated his final words "stop them Isaac , track them down and retrieve the elemental stars in memory of me" Isaac stared as the famous scholar slumped and died on the floor. He opened the door mia was running up "Isaac they got je-" "I know" he said quietly "how "  
"kraden told me" "how could he know , I'll ask him" she went to walk past Isaac , "no" he said blocking her path "you can't"  
"Isaac don't joke around !" she said sternly " you can't because he's dead !" he shouted with tears in his eyes The words shook mia but she tried to comfort Isaac best she could. Garet ran over and said "what's goin on "  
Mia frowned "kradens dead …."

Preview of next chapter

Chapter 2: follow them

.. Garet shouted at him "she's your granddaughter , how can you let them take her "  
Isaac shook his head "he's right" he then said , shocking jennas grandfather "…follow them.." the three nodded and left

R & R please J 


End file.
